I Hate Him?
by CatyAnn
Summary: First Fanfiction. No flames. Please. T for crude language. Edward is the school player and Bella loathes the dirt he walks on and the exsistence he is. But will events cause her to realize a difference in him? Please R&R!
1. Him

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns everything :( Sadly...**

**If there are mistakes, I am sorry.**

I Hate Him?

Chapter 1- _HIM_

**BPOV**

Forks, a small town in Washington. The Evergreen state. That's true. Green is _everywhere_. That's where I live with my dad and my dog, Jake. It rains almost constantly and very rarely does the temperature raise above seventy degrees in this town.

I am Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. My dad's name is Charlie. Jake, my dog, is a large Great Swiss Mountain Dog. Jake is a sweetheart. I'm more of a cat person but my dad insisted on getting him since he's to old to defend me. Charlie retired from the police force a couple years ago. Now, he lives in my house.

I am 18, a senior. I have long brown hair that waves and curls slightly on the end, with chocolate eyes to match. I usually wear some bootcut jeans and a long-sleeved shirt under my jean jacket. Just another Plain Jane.

My life is pretty boring. I run on the same routine everyday. Before school; I wake up at seven, I get up, take a shower, brush my teeth, go downstairs and eat breakfast, then drive to school in my crappy truck that keeps trying to break down. After school; I come home, do my homework and watch baseball with my dad, then I make dinner because his cooking in awful, eat and finally go to bed only to get up and do the same thing again the very next day. Weekends are different but not by much. During the short days of Saturday and Sunday, I'll read or get on my computer during the times I'd be in school if it was during the week.

This proves my point, My life is boring with a capital B.

Well, it used to be, till _he _moved to town. His name; Edward Cullen. His status; always-to-be-single. His Occupation- Sleep with every girl in Forks High school.

Edward Cullen moved here from a small town called Charleston, in Maine. He's alone and the biggest player in the school. Though, I can't blame the girls. He is so hot. He had the greenest eyes I've ever seen. They could make any girls swoon. They're like emeralds with a light shined on them. His hair is a reddish brown mess that sticks out in every direction. It look untamed and a I-just-had-sex look. He has a chiseled jaw that leads down to a muscular body. I would know because I have gym class with him every Monday. He always has his shirt off, showing off his 6-pack and the perfect v shape that leads downward. All the girls during then stare and undress the rest of him with their eyes. I try not to. He always wears a sexy as hell smirk on his face.

I hate him. Oh god, do I hate him. He always hits on my friends. Always. He's slept with Jessica and Tanya. That I know for sure, but then again, they're both the town sluts. He's tried with Alice but she turned him down when she met his best friend, Jasper Hale. Now they're together and supposedly happy. He never tried with Rose or Angela because they both had boyfriends before he came to high school last March. He never hit on me though. Out of all my friends, he never even talked to me. That's why I hate him. Sure, I'd turn him down and probably smack him if he got grabby, but it'd be nice to know I'm wanted. Mike and Tyler always hit on me. After Edward came, he became friends with Mike and Tyler and Emmett. Mike quit hitting on me when Jess finally realized she was a slut and settled down with him, Tyler quit when he became Tanya's boy-toy. So, all my friends have someone else and I'm alone. I like it that way though.

XXOxOxOxOXX

**Present time**

I sighed. I hate school. Most the stuff they teach is easy and boring as hell. I watched my feet as I walked towards my truck. Alice was standing beside me, yammering about god knows what.

"Bella? Did you hear me?" Alice waved her hand in front of my head. My head snapped up and looked at her

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"_I said, _Me and Jasper are going to the movies tomorrow since it's Saturday with Rose and Emmett. We all wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Will Edward be there?" I groaned as she nodded.

"Duh. You know him and Jasper are practically joined at the hip."

"Great, No thanks Alice." There was no way I was going with that butt head there. He'd hit on every girl at the theater.

"You have to come. You're like my older sister. You're coming. Whether you like it or not." She practically growled the last sentence at me. "If you don't," she continued. "I'll tell Jessica about the make-out session you had with Mike." I stopped in my tracks and glared at her. I was drunk on night at one of Alice notorious parties and Mike caught me in one of my _moods_. Needless to say, we made-out on Alice's couch. This was during the time Jessica and him were together. I've had regretted it ever since.

"Alice. You wouldn't dare." I whispered through clenched teeth.

"Believe me. I would. So, you're coming?" I nodded reluctantly. She giggled and started clapping and jumping around. She's about nine inches shorter then me and had short, black, spiky hair. So when she jumped, she didn't even my height.

"Yay! It's in Port Angeles. You know the theater. Me and Jazzy will pick you up at Seven. Bye! " Stupid little pixie. She ran off the Jasper who smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. He knew she'd gone to some length to get me to come. Jasper had short blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. His Texas accent was like Edward's eyes. They both could make a girl swoon.

When I got home, I just went straight to my room. My dad could order pizza or something. When I got to my room I immediately sat on my bed and started my homework, like always. Jake came in and laid next to me. I stopped and petted him. His fur was soft.

He was covered in black except for his muzzle, which was white. Above his eyes were two brown spots. He was my baby boy.

The only guy I trusted was my dog. I didn't even trust my dad. I know it's sad but I have reasons. The number one reason was that when I was five, he left my mom and took me from her. We moved from Phoenix, Arizona to here. Forks. He divorced her and gained full custody of me. I went to see her every winter break. Two weeks out of every year. I stopped seeing her when I was sixteen. We still talk on the phone every now and again. Last I heard, she was happily married to a minor league baseball player and traveling with him. Good for her.

I mentally rolled my eyes and sighed. Jake whimpered, knowing I was upset about something.

"Sorry Jake. Alice wants me to go out with her and the rest of the gang. Including Edward." He growled at the name. Jake knew I hated Edward. "I don't want to go but she's making me. So, tomorrow, don't expect me to be in a good mood." He nudged my leg and I smirked. "Don't worry Jake. I won't be a total bitch." I petted him then finished the rest of my homework. I knew it was pointless talking to a dog, but it's better than a diary. At least my dog responded to what I was saying.

Later on, I took my shower and fell asleep on my bed, and like all my nights are, I had another dreamless sleep.

**Well? What do you think? I know it's short but it's the beginning. Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Date

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns everything :( Sadly...**

**If there are mistakes, I am sorry.**

I Hate Him?

Chapter 2- Date.

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of buzzing. My alarm clock. I groaned and sat up. Saturday. Fucking perfect. Today was the day I go out with my friends and Edward I'm-an-asshole Cullen. Fun. I got up and walked downstairs. The clock in the living chimed noon. I stopped. _I'd slept that long? Wow._ I thought. I walked into the kitchen in just my pajamas and made myself a bowl of cereal. It may be noon, but in my head,it was morning. I sighed and put my bowl in the sink when I was finished. Jake ran up and barked at me. I smirked

"Hey Jake. Dad didn't let you out again? Speaking of which, where is dad?" I looked around and saw a note on the fridge. I walked over and read it

_Dear Bells,_

_I've gone fishing for the day and plan on staying at Sue's for the weekend. You've got the house to yourself._

_Be back Monday evening._

_P.S. I haven't let Jake out._

_Love, Dad._

So, That's where he went. Sue is a family friend and I know Charlie has a crush on her. Even if he is sixty-eight.

I sighed and looked at Jake. He whimpered loudly and ran to the door. I could tell he wanted out. I grabbed the leash and hooked it on his collar.

"Jake. No chasing squirrels or cats." I would've sworn he nodded. I patted him on the head and we walked outside. Normally I take him for a walk around the "neighborhood" -as some would call it- then take him back to the house after he had his fill for the day. I decided not to change clothes because their were only two or three house near my own.

As I walked I thought about what I was gonna wear and things like that, till my thoughts were rudely interrupted by a silver Volvo driving up and nearly running me over.

"Hey!" I stumbled back. One of the doors opened and guess who climbed out. Edward fucking Cullen. Jake snarled at him, knowing who it was. My eyes narrowed. "Are you insane? You could've hit me!" I fumed. He just chuckled and answered smoothly.

"Nice Pj's Swan. You know it's close to twelve-thirty right?" I rolled my eyes.

"I just woke up for your information. What do you want? I'm busy."

"Right. You call busy walking your dog? If that's busy for you then you really don't have a life. Anyway, I came to remind you of the movies tonight."

"Shut the hell up Cullen. I remember the movies tonight and I'm a lot more busy then you. The only thing your life consists of is sticking your penis up some girl. You should check for diseases. Ever heard of AIDS?" With that final comment, I turned and walked off, fuming. How dare he say I have no life? I have more of a life than he does.

Soon, I was back at home and Jake was laying on my couch, asleep and snoring. I smirked and sat beside him, though, he didn't leave much room. A couple minutes later, my cell phone rang. The ringtone was _Lighters___by Eminem and Bruno Mars. I picked it up.

"Hello Alice."

"Oh my god! Did you actually insult Edward Cullen?" she squealed, she doesn't like Edward's "way of life" either, but nobody's ever commented on it before me.

"Yes. I did. He was being an ass and told me I had no life. How did you find out?" I wondered. It had only been about fifteen minutes since I told him off.

"He told Jasper and Jasper told me. Well, he didn't _tell_ Jasper exactly. He more like yelled it at him." She giggled. I held back my own. Did I really make him that mad? I only said the truth.

"He deserved to be told that he was a man-whore."

"Well, it's true. Good for you Bella. Anyway, how did you even tell him? I know you don't have his number."

"He came by while I was walking Jake. He needs to learn how to drive. He almost ran me over with that stupid Volvo of his." I groaned.

"_He came by your house!_" she practically yelled in my ear. I had to pull it away in order for my eardrums to not explode.

"Yes Alice." I spoke it to her like she was a two-year old.

We end up talking for the next four hours about random stuff and the poor girl Edward has just dumped. This was his longest relationship. A whole two days _after_ he slept with her. When the clock chimed four in the afternoon we finally hung up on each other.

"Time to get ready" I sighed and walked up stairs.

**Two and half hours later...**

I looked up at the clock. Six-thirty. I smiled softly and looked into the mirror. Tonight, I wanted to make drool as payback for nearly running me over and telling me I have no life. My hair was put up in ponytail with a few loose curled hanging down to frame my face. I had smoky eyeshadow on and some clear lipgloss covering red lipstick. It made my bottom lip pout slightly. I was wearing a midnight blue blouse with black skinny jeans, and to top it all off, I had a pair of black stiletto heels. I know we were only going to the movie, but I wanted him to drool and realize that I was worthy of asking out. Even if I would turn him down. I laughed at the idea of the look on his face.

When the clock struck seven, I walked outside to see Alice and Jasper in their car. I walked down the steps of the porch without tripping and into the car.

"Wow Bella. What's the occasion?" Jasper asked.

"I just wanted to dress up I guess." Alice already knew my plan. She loved it.

"Nice. Edward and Emmett are picking up Rosalie" Then he drove to the theater.

When we got there, I saw Rose and Emmett standing inside. Edward was waiting out. I smirked when I saw his jaw drop as he got a good look at me.

"Wow...Bella..." He looked speechless. I laughed then walked inside. Jasper paid for our tickets and soon, we piled into the theater.

Emmett, decided to buy like two jumbo buckets of popcorn. I laughed as he carried them in. Emmett was huge. He looked like a wrestler with all the muscle he had, but inside, we all new he was a big protective teddy bear. Rosalie was basically Aphrodite personified. She was beauty on legs. She had long legs and big boobs. Every guy's wet dream, but she loved Emmett.

When the movie ended, Emmett threw away his empty popcorn bowls and we all left. During the whole movie, I felt like I was being watched, but when I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, all eyes were on the screen. It was unnerving. Edward ended up driving me home. Rosalie and Emmett wanted to go to Alice's since she had a big house with parents who don't care what the do.

"Bella? I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Edward whispered while driving. I was shocked. Normally, he's an arrogant ass who enjoys mocking people. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have said it."

"Wow. Um, thanks. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's your lifestyle. I shouldn't have made that comment." I whispered, looking at him.

"It's fine. I deserved it."

Soon, We'd reached my house. As I began to climb out of the car, I heard Edward asked

"Bella? Can we go out sometime? Like, to another movie?" I turned to look at him.

"No Edward. We can't." I climbed out of the car and started walking towards the door.

"Fine! It's not like I'd want to date someone like you anyway!" and with that, he sped off. I stopped in my tracks. Someone like me? What does that mean? With that thought, I ran inside and upstairs, I laid on my bed and cried softly, thinking of what he meant. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was: I hate you Edward Cullen.


	3. What the Heck Edward!

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns everything :( Sadly...**

**If there are mistakes, I am sorry.**

I Hate Him?

Chapter 3- What the Hell Edward!

**EPOV**

God she was beautiful. When I first saw her last March, I wanted her. Every time I see her, I want to wrap her in my arms and make her love me. Isabella Swan. Daughter of the retired police chief Charlie Swan. Every guy at our school wanted her as much as I. I know she hates me, but I want her.

Tonight, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella and I went to the movies. When she walked out of Jasper's car, I swear I heard a hallelujah chorus in my head. She was wearing an dark blue blouse that went perfectly with her pale complexion. The skinny jeans she wore complemented her ass nicely. I was drooling by the time we finally made it into the theater to watch the movie.

During the movie, I stared at her, watching her breathe and the way she moved. I sat a row above her so she didn't know I was watching. She'd look up every so often. Every time I'd watch her.

Suddenly, my phone went off. It vibrated In my pocket. I pulled it out and groaned softly. Lauren. The girl I'd been "dating" the past three days. I regret giving her my phone number. I got up and walked out, then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. Where are you?" She giggled in the phone. It sounded like a cat dying. I cringed.

"Hey Lauren. I'm at the movies with my friends." I sighed, annoyed.

"Oh. Why didn't I get invited? I am your girlfriend after all and-" I cut her off.

"Whoa. Lauren. We've had sex a couple times. That doesn't consent us as together." _Great. Now dumping her is gonna be harder._

"But, we've made love and..." she drifted off. I sighed.

"No Lauren. It was sex. Okay? Lauren, I'm sorry but we're not together anymore. I thought you knew that." I could hear her whimper on the other side of the line.

"You're dumping me?"

"Yes." Then I hung up.

I hate treating girls like that but the only girl I wanted as mine was Bella, and tonight, I was gonna ask her out.

I was gifted with driving her home when Rose, Em, Jaz wanted to go to Alice's house. I smirked inwardly the whole time but knew I had to do something

"Bella? I'm sorry for what I said earlier." I whispered while driving. I could tell she was was shocked. Normally, I don't apologize because I always say what I mean.. She looked at me like I'd just proposed to her.

"Really?" she whispered, her voice was really quiet. If my car wasn't as quiet as normal, I couldn't have heard her.

"Yes. I shouldn't have said it." I looked at her rather then the road.

"Wow. Um, thanks. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's your lifestyle. I shouldn't have made that comment." She said, looking at me, shame and shock in her eyes

"It's fine. I deserved it." and I knew I did.

The rest of the ride was silent. Soon, we reached her house, I bucked up in courage as she stepped out

"Bella? Can we go out sometime? Like, to another movie?" My voice was quieter then I'd wanted it to be. I looked at her.

"No Edward. We can't." She climbed out of the car and began walking toward the house. My mouth dropped open. _Did she just turn me, Edward Cullen, down for a date! Nobody turns me down!_ She didn't shut her door so before I did it, I yelled angrily.

"Fine! It's not like I'd want to date someone like you anyway!" and with that final comment, I sped off. I was pissed as hell. She turned down a date with the most wanted man by women in Forks High school. What the hell!

When I got to my house, I parked my car and slammed every door I walked through to get to my room. Finally I reached it. I hate having a room upstairs but it gives privacy.

"Edward? Are you okay?" My mom called up the stairs. I sighed. Esme Cullen. Most compassionate and empathetic person in the world.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Rough night." I lied. Truth was, I wasn't fine. I was _beyond_ pissed.

""Do you want to talk about it?" She spoke softly.

"No. Ill be fine Mom. Where's dad?"

"He's at the hospital. He took a night shift. I'm going to bed sweetheart. Night." I could hear her walk into her room next to the stairs. My parents moved downstairs because I was always up till three in the morning. I whispered.

"Night mom" I sat on my bed and laid back, pulling out my phone and called Jessica. Sure, she was a hoe but she was a good lay and wasn't clingy.

XXOxOxOxOXX

I woke up finally near two in the afternoon. My phone ringing in my ear. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" my voice croaked, heavy with sleep. My head was pounding. _Stupid headache!_

"Dude. I've been tryin' to get a hold of you all day." Jasper's heavy Texas accent rang in my ear.

"I've been asleep. Speak before I hang up. I've got a killer headache." I groaned.

"You called Jessica over again didn't you? Dude. She constantly gives you headaches. I thought you learned that."

"Oh shut up. Anyway, Talk. Now."

"Whatever. Listen, What did you say to Bella last night?"

"What?" Then I remembered and sighed. "Damn." I explained it to Jasper and he laughed.

"You idiot! Bella is now goin' around, hittin' people who look at her wrong. Did you know that her and Mike have a date tonight? Jessica dumped his lazy ass last night." He was laughing the whole time he spoke. I growled.

"She what?"

"Whoa. Jealous much?" He laughed harder.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" I yelled, getting up and getting dressed, ignoring my pounding head.

"Edward. All of us know of your little crush on Bella Swan."I stopped. He continued. "It's so obvious Eddie. You look at her like she's your world"

"Does Bella know?"

"Of course not. She's oblivious to pretty much everythin'. I gotta go. Bella over here with Alice and she just found out I'm talkin' to you" I heard a screeching noise that was Bella' voice on the other line.

"_Jasper! Get off that phone! How the fuck can you talk to him! He's an arrogant bastard! I said get-"_ then I heard the dial tone. Wow. Bella's mad. Good. She was a bitch last night and deserved what I said to her. I wonder why she's making such a big deal about it. She hates me.

Soon, I was driving in my Volvo toward Emmett's house. I needed a beer, and bad. Screw underage drinking. The people who abide by that lay are pansies.

When I reached there, Rose opened the door and did she look livid.

"Edward! You know Bella just tried to kill Jasper! She's fucking pissed as hell! What did you say to her!" She screeched at me. I swear my eardrum just broke. I sighed and walked inside, Emmett walked over, laughing.

"Dude. Explain what happened after we left before Alice and Bella get here and she kills you" I sat on the couch and they sat across from me. I sighed again and explained to them what I said last night.

When I finished, they both looked at me, mouths agape, then yelled at me.

"What the Hell Edward!"

**I'm amazed that the response to my other chapters! I really didn't expect this many people to read it! Anyway, this is EPOV because I'd figured you'd want to know what he was thinking! Review and tell me if you me to continue with Edward or switch back to Bella! Bye!**

**~CatyAnn**


	4. OH MY GOD!

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns everything :( Sadly...**

**If there are mistakes, I am sorry.**

I Hate Him

Chapter 4-OH MY GOD!

BPOV

I hate him! He can die! I will dance on his grave when it happens. I blame him for everything. I accepted the very vile Micheal Newton's proposal for a date tonight so I wouldn't have to think about the ass. Yeah. Guess what? I'm thinking about him! Dammit!

"Bella? Did you hear me?" I heard Mike say. I looked at him. I zoned out during our conversations because all he could talk about was himself. He was very self-centered.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked, confused.

"I said, would you like to go to winter formal with me?" I paled then, holding back the puke rising in my throat. Mike was very ugly and very short and very _very _handsy. Even tonight he had his hand on my thigh, I don't know how many times I've swatted it away. Micheal Newton was about five foot ten and had sandy blonde hair. His face was covered in acne. Al I could think was _EW!_ I don't know how Jessica put up with it.

"Mike. No. I...am busy that weekend." Winter formal was in three weeks So now, most people were picking out dresses and being asked. I wasn't busy, I just didn't want to go.

"Oh. Well, Okay. Maybe next time." He sounded upset. I tried not to roll my eyes. I knew he only wanted to make Jessica jealous. I don't see how he could though.

OoXoOOOoXoO

The date ended immediately when Mike tried to kiss me. We were going to go see a movie but he had other plans. The idiot took me to a small cliff and tried to make out with me. Let's just say he won't be able to see through his left eye for a little while. Needless to say, I walked home. That didn't end well. I broke both heels and my clumsiness decided to make a visit, which leaded to me having two skinned knees and a possible broken wrist. Fun.

Soon, I walked through my front door and was greeted by Jake. He tackled me and gave at least a million other bruises by how heavy he was. I eventually pushed him off and checked the time, Eleven o'clock. Great. Dad's gonna kill me.

I walked upstairs and laid in bed, not caring about a shower right now. I soon passed out, having dreams of Mike and Edward fighting.

I woke to a killer headache. It felt like two jackhammers decided to do construction on my brain. I stood and took two ibuprofen. I then realized I was still in my dress and -now broken- heels.

"Dammit." I took off my clothes and took a shower. The warm water felt good on my bruises and sore muscles. Walking for six miles isn't fun.

When I finished, I dried off and got out, putting out a tank top and shorts. I screamed when I look into my room, in surprise of course.

"EDWARD! What the fuck! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I screeched at him. He just chuckled coolly. There he sat, on my bed, acting as if he wasn't an asshole(though, we all knew he was).

"Sorry. I figured we needed to talk. Besides, you can't have a heart attack this young." He chuckled some more. I practically growled.

"Listen to me you jackoff, We have nothing to discuss. You said you wouldn't go on a date with a girl like me anyways."

"Jackoff? That the best insult you can come up with? Not the point, we do need to talk. I was an ass."

"Damn right"

"But you were being a bitch." He added quickly.

"I was being a bitch! No I wasn't! I simply just didn't want to go out with you!" I yelled. I was glad my dad was at work or we'd be in trouble.

"Yes you were! You know you want me Bella. You're telling me that you'd rather date that retched Mike Newton over me!"

"Yes!" I lied. The biggest lie in my life. He stood up and step toward me. I stepped back. He kept coming forward until I was against the wall. He had his arms by my head, holding me in place. I could smell him. He smelled out Pine, chocolate and one a couldn't describe. It was just...Edward. He leaned down until his lips were less then an inch away from his and whispered

"No Bella. You do want me. I can see it." He gave me a smirk and then kissed me. Full on the lips. This wasn't a slow kiss either. It was deep, hard, passionate. A real kiss. It took everything I had not to melt into it, but that wasn't enough. I kissed him back. He tasted like cinnamon and vanilla. It was different then his scent. I loved it. His arms grabbed my waist and I grabbed his neck. Electricity sparked everywhere we touched. We hung onto each other. Then, just about when Edward's tongue was about the meet mine, Jake ran in. He tackled Edward and begin growling. I was still slightly dazed from the kiss so I didn't move. I watched as Edward wrestled Jake off of him then ran downstairs, yelling  
>"Bella! We'll continue our talk on Monday!" then he was gone.<p>

I walked to my bed and laid on it. Soon, the fog in my head cleared and reality settle in. I gasped loudly and covered my mouth. Tingle on my lips. I screamed in my head then aloud.

"OH MY GOD! I just kissed Edward Cullen!"

**Sorry about the late update! I've been busy seeing as school has started again and I'm living between houses. I know this one is short and most my others are. Sorry!**

**REVIEW! If I reach over fifteen reviews, everyone gets a cookie! Tell me which one's you want in the review!**

**LOVE YA'LL!**

**~CatyAnn**


	5. Lies

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns everything :( Sadly...**

**If there are mistakes, I am sorry.**

**Hello people! I'm amazed at how far my story has gone. All thanks you y'all! Well, to all who review, though it wasn't many, sadly, thank you! And to all my loyal readers, I thank you and every single one of you gets a cookie! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

I Hate Him

Chapter 5- What have I done?

**EPOV**

I did it. I did what I've wanted to do since freshman year. I kissed Bella Swan. I can say it was the best kiss of my life. Better then Lauren or Jessica or Tanya or...well, you get the point. She tasted like strawberries and mint. My now two favorites flavors.

On the way home, I began thinking about Bella and how this would affect us. I mean, she's a loner and I'm, well, me. She's

I pulled into the driveway, then sighed and got out of my car, not wanting to regret something I've wanted for the last four years.

As I walked into the house, there sat Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett on the couch, glaring at me. I chuckled softly at Alice. She was practically bouncing I her seat, even if she was mad.

"Did you apologize?" Alice fumed. I nodded. I did more than apologize. I could feel my smirk on my face. Emmett's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Dude! I know that look! " He boomed, laughing. Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head then stood, glaring at me.

"I know that look too! Edward! Tell me you did _not _sleep with Isabella Swan!" She screeched. I almost covered my ears at the sound. My face turned into a grimace.

"Hell no! Rose! Why the fuck would I sleep with her?" I yelled back. Sure I like her, _a lot_, but I wouldn't defile Bella when we haven't even gone on a date. I'm not _that_ low.

"Oh I don't know. You practically love her Eddie" Sarcasm dripped from her voice. My annoyance showed on my face. I wanted to deny her claim, but, could I?

I stood quickly and walked upstairs. I slammed my door and locked it, not wanting any interruptions. I laid on my bed and quickly fell asleep, even if it was only nine thirty.

XoXoOOOoXoX

**BPOV**

After I got out the fact that I _kissed _him, my eyes felt really heavy. It was a long day. I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I realized I would be late for school. I quickly stood, changed clothes and ran downstairs. I skipped breakfast and ran outside into my truck.

When I got to school, I quickly rushed to my third period and started the day, tired as hell.

Soon, lunch came around. Thank god! I was starving. When I got into the lunchroom, people stared at me funny and whispered amongst themselves. I had no clue about what they were talking about. Some girls looked at me in envy, while other laughed. It was rather aggravating.

"Bella!" My head whipped around when I saw who called me. Tanya, queen of the bitches. Next to her were Lauren and Jessica. I slowly walked over, carrying my food and sat down, confused as hell. She smiled at me, envy in her eyes like the rest of the girls.

"So, I hear you and Cullen kissed." She whispered. Her voice nasally and whiny. I almost grimaced. Then I realized what she said and stared at her like she was crazy. How could she know that! Before I could reply, she cut me off.

"Well, I called you over to tell you-" her voice suddenly went cold, hard. "- to back off! We're together Swan. Me and him. Even though he failed to tell you, I won't. Okay?" She stood and walked behind me. Suddenly I felt something cold on my head and down my shirt. I gasped loudly. She just poured her Pepsi all over me! I stood quickly and looked at her. A smirk was on her face

"Oops. Anyway, back off Swan. He's mine." she finished, and with that, walked off. Jessica and Lauren trailing not to far behind. I looked around. People started laughing at me. I looked over at the Cullen table. All of them looked at me with concern. Except Edward. He looked like he was holding back a chuckle, but with no smile. His face was red. I quickly stormed out of the cafeteria, tears falling from my eyes. _Assholes! I hope you all die!_

I sped towards home, but my piece of shit truck decided it didn't like me and died. I was about eight miles from the house. I guess I could walk. But, while walking, it decided to rain. Stupid Forks.

When I reached home, I was soaked. Jake jumped on me quickly and whimpered, knowing I was upset. I stood and sighed.

"Jake. Not right now" I walked upstairs and laid on my bed. And for the second time that week, I cried over Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

I watched as she stormed out of the cafeteria, fuming with anger. Tanya just poured my girl with pop. I could feel my face getting red. Not long after she left, I chased Tanya. I saw her leaning against my locker, looking smug. She glanced at me and laughed.

"Hello Dearest"

"Tanya. What did you say to Bella?" I could barely contain my fury. Fear sparked in her eyes at my tone of voice.

"I told her the truth Edward. About us." My breath caught. Dammit. Me and Tanya have been secretly dating. I meant to dump her last weekend but I couldn't. She likes to show up in my bedroom in nothing but a robe. I never lock my windows. I totally forgot about her when I asked Bella out.

"Damn." I whispered. She smirked and wrapped her arms around me. I quickly pushed her away. "No Tanya. We are over. O.V.E.R. Got it?" She pouted at me.

"But Eddie..." She whined. I gritted my teeth and walked away. I walked out of the school and got in my Volvo.

I began driving to Bella's house, going to explain the situation and hope for the best. I pulled into her driveway and got out. As I walked up to her porch, I noticed the door agar so I stepped in soundly. Jake approached me and sniffed my hand. Not barking or growling like normal. I was surprised when he licked my hand and nudged me toward the stairs. I guess he knew Bella was upset. As I descended up the stairs, I heard a whimpering noise. I assumed it was Jake, but when I looked back, he was fine. I climbed up more stairs and the whimpering got louder. Then I realized. That's Bella! I approached her door and opened it slightly. What I saw broke my heart. Bella laid on her bed, sprawled out, crying softly. I wanted to walk in and comfort her but, something was holding me back. I slowly turned and walked out of her house, upset about how I hurt her. I asked myself over and over as I drove home; _What have I done?_


	6. Why do I hate him? Wait, He's an ass

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns everything :( Sadly...**

**If there are mistakes, I am sorry.**

**Hello people! I'm glad you all love my story! But I want more reviews! I'm a greedy bitch. More reviews equals faster updates! Anyway, What'd y'all think of Edward and Tanya dating? Yeah, I'm mean like that. Don't worry. Bella ain't a little girl and she will get revenge. I promise. But that doesn't mean Tanya won't be a bitch to her. HAPPY READING!**

I Hate Him?

Chapter 6- Why do I hate him? Oh that's right, He's an ass.

BPOV

After bawling my eyes out and laying there like a hopeless sap, I finally stood and put myself back together. I mean, Edward Cullen is an asshole and I'm better then him. I quickly called Alice and told her what happened. She told me about how big of a dick he was-I already knew that- and that she's sorry for his behavior. I knew she'd apologize for him. She always does. I hung up and sat on the couch in the living room. Jake sauntered in and laid next to me. As I petted him, I begin wondering about things. Unimportant crap. Like homework and such. Then I realized: Why the fuck do Tanya and Edward have the privilege of ruining my life? They don't. A smile appeared on my face as a plan conjured in my head. A very _very _evil plan.

XoXoXOOOXoXoX

I had to walk to school because my truck had broken down the day before. As school began, I begin making preparations. I hung pictures everywhere during my "bathroom break" that I asked from Mr. Banner. When the bell rung, students filed out, all picking up one of the many copies I laid on the floor, taped to the wall, and even got crafty and hung from the ceiling. All, pictures of Tanya and Mike, making out in the back of school. I found them like that during junior year. Nobody ever found out about it. Until now.

I smirked at all their shocked faces, especially Jessica's and Tanya's.

"Who did this!" She screeched. I stepped out of a crowd and directly in front of Tanya.

"I did." Then I punched her in the nose. I ignored the principle who kept yelling at me and looks down at Tanya "I don't care if you're queen of this hellhole called high school. You will _not_ treat me as if I'm garbage. You're a slut Tanya. Anyone who says otherwise I lying their ass off. I don't care if you're fucking Edward. We're not together. We never will be. You both are lying pieces of shit and I'm not gonna stand here and tolerate the smell. So. Fuck off." With those final words. Everyone started clapping and cheering. I ignored them and stormed out of the school. Fuck them. I'm tired of it. I quickly got off school grounds and out of sight, walking for god knows how long to god knows where. I'm just pissed and whoever talks to me, will not like their punishment.

While walking home, it began raining, and when I say raining, I mean _raining_. Hail fell, lightning struck and thunder boomed. Can my day get any better? No, it can't. Because as I was walking through a shortcut down an alley, guess who decided to jump me while I was walking? Tanya, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Lauren. Apparently, they decided to come after me. Tanya had dried blood on her nose and fire in her eyes. It was kinda funny. They were standing under clear umbrellas so I was the only one who was getting soaked.

"Hello Swan." Tanya sneered.

"Hello. Beautiful nose Tanya. Blood and bruises look good with your skin complexion." My voice dripped with as much sarcasm as my hair dripped water. She smiled sickly at me and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. My jaw throbbed and I realized she'd hit me. I glared up at her. Jessica and Lauren smirked at me.

"Edward won't want your pathetic self after this." Her voice was sweet again. She then lifted her foot and slammed her designer boots in my ribcage. I gasped for air and it was pushed out of my lungs. She laughed loudly and snapped her fingers. I guess that signaled something because suddenly I felt three different feet kicking me in my sides. The pain was excruciating I looked up, black dots dancing in my eyes. Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica were the ones kicking me. Mike and Tyler were holding umbrellas over us. I practically screamed when a foot connected with my rib. I felt a crack and heard it over my pounding heart. Suddenly, a fist landed in my face and everything went black

oXoXoOOOoXoXo

Clean. That's how it smelt. I recognized the smell. Hospital. I'd been here way to much as a child. Crisp clean sheets laid under me and over me. I slowly opened one eye, unable to open the other. Swollen I guess. I moved my arm and cried out softly. Damn that hurt. I looked over to see Charlie asleep on the small couch under the window. Night. The sky was dark. A clock above it read five-thirty in the morning. I sighed, unable to get back to sleep. A Doctor walked in. He smiled at me.

"Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen," his voice was quiet as she spoke, careful not to wake Charlie. "Good to see you're awake Isabella. Well, I will come back in at ten to check back up on you. Try to go back to sleep." I nodded and he walked out. Lethargy took over me quickly and I fell asleep, even though five minutes earlier, I wasn't tired.

I woke up at noon. Charlie looked at me.

"Bella. You're awake. Good." Relief took over his face. I smirked.

"Hey Dad" My voice croaked. I needed water, badly.

"Bells. How do you feel?" I didn't want to answer the question, but I knew I had too.

"Like shit. Can I have some water?" He handed me a glass of water and I quickly took it, ignoring my throbbing wrist. I drank it in one gulp and sighed.

"Normally I would reprimand you, but it's fine." I nodded. Dr. Cullen walked in. I finally realized something. He's Edward's dad! So that's where Edward gets his god-like beauty from. Oh my god! Did I just think that? I quickly shook my head of the though.

"Well, Charlie already knows your condition Bella but I'll tell you." Carlisle spoke. I nodded. He held up two x-rays and put them on that lightey thingy doctor's use.

"Well, you have two broken ribs and a fractured radius in your right arm." He pointed to the bones as he spoke. I groaned softly.

"Great..."

"Bella. I know this wasn't an accident of you falling. What happened?" My dad inquired. I gasped, remembering suddenly Tanya and Lauren and Jessica beating the shit out of me. I practically growled as I spoke.

"Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler. I was walking home from school after hitting the shit out of Tanya's nose and they jumped me."

"You did what? Isabella Swan! Since when do you resort to violence!" Charlie spoke, surprised.

"Since I had pop poured down my shirt because I kissed Edward Cullen!" the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. _Stupid mouth filter! _I thought. Charlie looked taken aback and Carlisle just chucked.

"I heard about that actually. Edward was giddy the whole day." Carlisle whispered, like it was a secret. I rolled my eyes at his lie.

"Sure. Whatever" I spoke, remembering the kiss. I smiled internally at the memory and began wondering what would happen if we kissed again.

"Bella? Hello?" Carlisle spoke. I shook my head out of my reverie. _Why the hell am I thinking that?_ I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I said that you can go home tomorrow Bella." and with that, he walked out. I sighed. Charlie had been quiet but I didn't want to bother him. I looked at him. He looked deeply in thought. I rolled my eyes then closed them. Falling asleep is easy. It's waking up that's hard. As I slept, I had dreams of Edward and me kissing and being a couple. Sometime during the ten hours of sleep I got, I actually thought _Why do I hate Edward Cullen?_then it occurred to me, _Because he's a lying scumbag that has herpes and is an ass to you every chance he gets. _After those thoughts, I stopped dreaming completely for the rest of the night


	7. What I can't have

**Hello people! Sorry about the wait. I've been busy and the fair came to my town. Fun. Anyway, Here's another delicious chapter to my story. If we get over 30 reviews, I've throw in a giant twist. Promise. Love you! And...to the story.**

**I Hate Him**

Chapter 7- What I can't have.

**BPOV**

I woke up, my head pounding despite the pain killers. My vision was blurry but I could make out bright colors. When it cleared, I could make out many vases of flowers. About 10 of them to be exact. All different types. Baby's Breath, Lilies, Dahlias, Roses, and my favorite: Forget-Me-Nots. They smelled amazing. The Confusion flooded my mind. _Where did these flowers come from?_ I reached out and grabbed a card inside one. It read:

_Bella,_

_I'm so sorry about what had happened to you. Please, forgive me._

_~E.M.C._

I knew it was Edward's handwriting even before making out the initials. Edward Mason Cullen. The first though I had was _Aw! _The second was _What am I going to do with these flowers! _And the third was _He seriously wants me to forgive him! What the hell! _I began fuming. I balled up my fist and hit the bed. Pain flooded my arm and mind. A yelp of pain escaped my mouth. Charlie woke up from his slumber on the tiny chair beside me. He rushed to my side.

"Bella? Are you okay?" His voice was groggy with sleep. I nodded. He stood up straight and looked around, seeing the flowers. "Bella, you never told me you had a boyfriend." I blanched at the comment. Edward! My boyfriend! Was my dad nuts!

"Dad. I don't have a boyfriend." I said quickly, my voice better then yesterday.

"Really? Because no boy would do this without some kind of affection." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"I see you're up Isabella" said Doctor Cullen, walking in. "You're looking good. You can leave in an hour. But first, um, Bella, you have a visitor." He gestured to the door. In walked in the bane of my existence. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't gotten any sleep. His shirt and pants were wrinkled and his hair looked more disheveled. Like stress rather then the usual sex look.

Doctor Cullen and my dad left, probably from seeing my expression. I was _not _happy.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face, Cullen." I sneered. My tone surprised me. It had more venom then I expected.

"Bella. I'm sorry for what those sluts did. They're in jail until further notice." His voice was weak, brittle. I cringed at the sound. "I came to apologize for myself as well. What I did was inexcusable. I'm an ass Bella." His last sentence surprised me. Never, in all my life, would I expect to here Edward Cullen apologize and insult himself. I feel sorry for his ego, but fury quickly replaced the surprise. I quickly stood out of the bed and glared at him

"Edward Cullen. You are an ass. You've been dating Tanya while asking _me _out, kissing _me. _She humiliated me in front of everyone. Her gang of bitched beat me the fuck up. Because of _you_" he cringed and backed up. I walked toward him. I saw red. This was _his _fault. " Cullen, This is your fault! I'm in the hospital because of your mistake. Your _girlfriend_ nearly beat me to death. She kept saying I was a threat to you two. You're a whore Edward Cullen. All you do is fuck girl and care about you, your ego, and your dick that's covered in STDs, and because of that, I'm standing right here. Screaming at you. _It's all your fault!_" I finally stopped ranting and the red disappeared. My breathing was fast, sharp. I looked at his face. The brittle Edward I saw was gone, replaced by someone I didn't recognize.

"This is my fault? Swan! Wake up! This is not my fault. It's yours! You always kept flaunting yourself for the world to see! You always wore tight as hell pants and skimpy tops. And you call me the whore? Everywhere I go, teenage boys stare at you, wanting you. I even here Micheal Newton talking about what a good lay you are. You're not innocent Bella Swan. The reason why Tanya saw you as a threat was because of how I stare at you." he growled out, his voice low. My fury built again.

"Micheal Newton is scum! I can't believe you believed him! I went out with him once! In fact, I'm a virgin, unlike you!" I slapped him, hard. He suddenly came up in front of me and kissed me. This kiss was hard, deep. The funny part was, I kissed him back. I kissed him till I had no breath then I continued kissing him. This wasn't about love or kindness. This was anger, fury, raw passion. It was mind-blowing. I clung to him as if he were the last thing I could hold while being alive. I felt him grab him hips and pull me to him tightly. My arm and ribs ached and throbbed, but they were nothing in comparison with my heart. I realized that this was what I wanted. He, was what I wanted. This is why I hate him. I know I could never have him. He walked me backwards until my knees hit the bed then he pushed me onto it. He fell on me and held me tighter then before. His hands made their way up my gown. I had nothing underneath. I gasped as his hands came so close to my breasts, then, I felt him withdraw. I whimpered at the loss. He pulled back from our kiss and looked at me, an evil glint in his eyes. I could see the stranger from earlier on his features. Not Edward. He stood up and straightened his clothes. His smirk twisted his lips.

"I told you that you wanted me Bella. Now I know. Now you know. And the best part is, you can't have what you want." and with those words, he walked out. I sat up. A small tear fell from my eye as I literally felt my heart breaking. He just told me what I knew. He voiced it aloud. I liked it better in my head. In my head, it sounded comforting, less evil. I pulled my gown down and laid back against the pillow. Edward Cullen just broke my heart, and the worst part was, I let him.

XoXoXOOOXoXoX

The drive home was a bitch. My ribs and arm hurt like hell and we had to keep the flowers. I wanted to throw them away but my dad wanted to keep them, saying that the house stank with Jake there. Funny part was, Jake got a bath every four days. He was a clean pooch.

When we arrived, I was tackled my dog. God I missed him. He showered me with kisses and barks. I pushes him off me and went upstairs. It got dusty, fast.

I cleaned my room slowly then did the homework that I missed. Luckily Alice brought it over.

When I was done I went downstairs and ordered pizza. I could here snoring so my dad must've been asleep. It arrived late so I got it for free. I didn't eat it though. My appetite was ruined. Edward's words still in my head. _ I told you that you wanted me Bella. Now I know. Now you know. And the best part is, you can't have what you want. _They bounced my head around like a kid with ADHD on crack. With every ring of them I could feel the little pieces of my heart shredding worse and worse. I sat on the couch and watched the black T.V. blankly, almost expecting it to turn on. My eyes soon shut after the tears that wouldn't fall welled up in my eyes. I didn't fall asleep that night, but I did have visions of Edward, laughing in my face as he held Tanya close.

OxOxOXXXOxOxO

I sat up as I heard the alarm go off in my bedroom. The house were quiet. Charlie left an hour ago to go grocery shopping. He does it early so he can watch old baseball games when he gets back from Billy's. A friend of his.

I didn't want to go to school, but I knew I had too. I did everything mechanically. Got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and walked because I couldn't pay for my truck. to be repaired. I skipped breakfast because I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it down. Nausea was in my stomach, settled there like a devil waiting to spring when I ate.

I didn't see Edward that day, or Tanya and her gang. Luckily, they're in jail. I ignored all my friends and sat alone. I didn't eat because I was scared of the little devil. I could hear him mocking me. He toyed with my mind as well as my stomach, like he controlled my body. He kept yelling _Edward Cullen doesn't want you! He only wants beautiful girls. You're too fat! You're an outcast! _I wanted to pull my hair out. His ranting was only making my life worse and worse. Ignoring him wasn't easy, but was harder, was seeing all the stares and giggles as people saw my casts, the ones on the outside, but I knew they could also see the one around my heart. I was an open book, letting everyone read me, whether I wanted them to or not.

**Oh! Bella get s deep and realizes what she really hates about Edward. Not his whoreish actions, but the fact that she can't have him. Edward is an asshole! I might just bring the wonderful Jacob in and have a small iron for her dog Jake. Tell me what you think! Love you!**

**~CatyAnn**


	8. New kid

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns everything :( Sadly...**

**If there are mistakes, I am sorry.**

**Hey Y'all! Sorry for the extra long weight. I'm an idiot and lose track of time. Plus, the Algebra homework and tests don't help. So, Here's your new chapter. Hope ya love it!**

I Hate Him?

Chapter 8- New Kid

BPOV

For the next week, I saw nothing of Edward. People rumored and whispered that he moved, and I was beginning to believe it. I thought about him every day that week. I thought about the kiss and his little tease fest. Asshole. God, I'm such a sap. Look at me. One week, I'm hardcore and dating nobody and hating his fucking guts, the next, I'm pining over him like a lost puppy who just saw her new owner. Fucking pathetic. Whispers went around. Some, like I said, claimed that he moved, others were more, eccentric. For instance; one said that he is married and has moved to Texas, another said that he found his long lost sister and they moved to New York to catch up. People were crazy in this town.

Word of a new kid spread around town like wildfire, covering up Edward's disappearance. He became the hot new topic. Rumors spread. Rumors that he's from California and his parents forced him to move to the smallest and dullest town on the west coast as punishment. All the girls at school swooned when they heard of him. Apparently he's single and coming to our high school. The bad boy factor didn't help that. I didn't see the appeal, then again, I was still in knots from _him._

XoXoXOOOXoXoX

Today's Saturday, my least favorite day of the week besides Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday. Okay, I just named the whole week. So what? Not my fault if I hate life. The new kid would start school on Monday. Fun. Jake needed a bath today and he wanted a walk. I didn't want to do it, but his puppy eyes compelled me. I stood up and grabbed his leash. I put it on his collar and walked outside. Might as well walk him before his bath. I don't need a dirty dog after he was just clean.

We walked till we hit the end of the very long road, then we kept walking. I couldn't seem to stop myself. Guess I needed some time outside. Then, out of nowhere, a large dog ran up and sniffed at Jake. It didn't scare me, till three more ran up beside it. They all had wolf-like features. Each dog was huge. They each had long muzzles and huge paws. They scared the living shit out of me. One was completely black with large brown eyes, he scared me the most. The others were gray, chocolate brown, and whitish cream. I backed up slightly, dropping Jake's leash. They seemed to look at Jake with acceptance, except one, the large black one. He looked at Jake as if Jake were a challenge. The female looked at Jake like she was in love with him. It was creepy how much emotion showed in there eyes.

Suddenly, A man walked up. Well, he looked like a man, kind of. He had dark black hair that covered his bright blue eyes. They looked like the dawn just before the sun came up. They unnerved me. He was wearing a black leather jacket and some jeans the rode low on his hips. He was no Edward, but he was just as fucking hot.

He grabbed the dog's leashes.

"They won't hurt you" He spoke. His voice made my skin crawl, in a very good way. Wait. I thought. What the fuck! I'm crying and hurting over Edward! This...person, shouldn't make me want him while I'm grieving! The rational part of my brain spoke, but the irrational part drowned it out with whispers of _forget Edward..._ I shook my head and looked at him. He had his eyebrow raised.

"What" I asked, clearly not paying attention.

"I said, They won't hurt you. Don't worry. They're all look, no bite or even bark." He smiled, showing off a set of perfect teeth. It took me a minute to realize he was talking about his dogs.

"Oh" I blushed slightly. Great, Nice comeback Bella. God I'm an idiot.

"I'm Chance. I'm new around here. These monsters right here are Sam, Leah, Embry and Paul. " He said, gesturing to his dogs in the order he spoke. Same was the black one Leah was the whitish cream one, Embry was the chocolate brown one, and Paul was the gray one. I nodded and looked back up at him.

"I'm Bella. This is my Jake." I said, petting Jake's head. His tongue lolled out of his mouth. I smirked. "Nice to meet you Chance. You must be the new kid everyone talk about" I said the last part accidentally. Oops. Stupid mouth filter! I blushed a deep red and could feel the heat on my cheeks and chest "I mean, Everybody already knows you're here."

"Cool. Well, I'd better get going. Bye Bella." He smiled, waved and walked off, his dogs trailing behind him.

I quickly ran back to the house and sat. Jake's bath could wait.

XoXoXOOOXoXoX

The weekend passed in a blur after that. Monday made it's arrival early. Too early for my liking.

As I walked to school, I noticed something. All the girls were in short skirts and mini tops. Was today slut fest? Then I realized, All the single girls will want to look available for the new kid. I laughed internally. Wow, I hope Chance isn't intimidated easily. Then, I heard the roar of a motorcycle. I watched as it, and it's rider, pull into Edward's old parking space. He took off his helmet and parked the bike. I watched with fascination. Damn, he's fucking hot. I laughed aloud when thousands of girls squealed and giggled. He walked inside, and many followed.

When I finally got to first period, I noticed that many girls all moved to the back corner and surrounded Chance. Most the guys stared at him with envy. I tried not to laugh as I heard what some of the sluts said.

"Oh Chance, your muscles are so big" One girl said, I guess in what was supposed to be a seductive tone. To me, it sounded like she was choking on a bird.

"You're so handsome"

"Chance? Can I touch your hair?"

"Chance, May I sit on your lap? The class is full and my chair is broken"

I nearly busted a gut laughing at the last one. The guys chuckled with me while girls glared. I looked back at them, "Hey, Sluts, Leave the poor kid alone. And Erin, that was pathetic" I turned to face the board as Mr. Banner walked in.

Class passed in a series of giggles and squeals. About halfway through, Mr. Banner stopped teaching and just sat at his desk, obviously annoyed with constantly having to tell them to quiet down. The rest of my classes were the same.

Lunch couldn't have arrived early enough. I sat at my empty table and stared at my plate, not daring to try the school's "mystery meat". It was quiet, almost too quiet, until Chance walked in and many girls yelled,"Come sit with us!" It was annoying. Many girls groaned when they saw who he sat by, Me.

"Hello Bella" He chuckled.

"Hello Chance. Like being famous?" I smirked.

"Not really. I mean, do these people ever quit?" He sounded desperate.

"Not until you have a girlfriend. Then they'll hate the girl's guts until she leaves you, then they start up again. It happens a lot."

"Great. They're very annoying." He groaned.

"Maybe it'll pass." I shrugged and drank my water.

"Well, at least there's one girl who isn't up my butt constantly about feeling my 'muscles' or dating me"

"Really?"

"Yep. Thanks Bella" He winked and got up. He threw away his trash and left the cafeteria. I laughed internally at the death glares I got. I quickly followed his suit and went to my sixth hour.

When the day was over, I began to walk toward my house. My truck still broken down and I'm too poor to pay for a mechanic.

Suddenly, a motorcycle pulled in front of me. Chance looked at me.

"Need a lift?" I nodded and climbed on. He handed me a helmet.

"Don't let my dad catch me on this. I'm dead if he does"

"Gotcha" He winked at me and he sped off. I could only imagine what this could backlash to for tomorrow.

We soon made it home and I got off. I took the helmet off and handed it to him.

"Thanks. My truck is dead so I have to walk everyday."  
>"No problem Bella. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something. You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" He looked nervous.<p>

"Nope." I shrugged.

"Good" and with the, he sped off. I shook my head and walked inside. Boys. So annoying.


	9. He's back!

**I thought I might squeeze in a mini chapter, just to be nice. Mwahaha!**

**I own nothing!**

I Hate Him

Chapter 9- He's back!

BPOV

School for the next two weeks was a bitch. The only good part was Chance. He was becoming slightly weird though. Every time some guy -even an old man- talked to me, Chance would glare at them. It was strange.

Today was Friday. Thank god. The weekend. Chance was taking me to and from school and his motorcycle. Charlie never noticed. As I got off the bike, I noticed h=we hadn't parked in our normal spot. We parked three spaces over. I looked over to our normal spot and saw a shiny, silver Volvo. I knew immediately. Edward was back. I felt a small rush of joy as I watched him climb out of his car. He seemed thinner, darker. Big bags hung under his eyes. His hair was an even bigger mess than normal. He was still hot, even with a slightly anorexic look. I saw him look over at us. Chance was standing behind me.

"Who's he?" Chance muttered. He seemed pissed, but he always got that way when I looked at other men.

"Edward Cullen. A complete ass who needs to have his balls walked on and crushed while his dick is wrapped around a tree." Fury bubbled in me. I was suddenly storming over there before I even realized it. I was seeing worse than red. I was seeing flames ebb my vision. Yes. I was _that _mad. I was now standing in front of him now. I raised my fist and slapped his face hard enough that the crack of my skin meeting his turned heads of people all the way across campus. These people were about to get a show.

"You ass! You fucking idiot! I can't believe you did that to me! I hate you! Dammit! You need to die in a pit of shit because that's what you are!" I screamed at him till my lungs ached, ranting about what an idiot he was and how he hurt me. He took I all. Every last word. "You hurt me Edward Cullen! I can't believe you! I HATE YOU!" I screamed the last part at the top of my lungs and walked over to Chance. The fire was gone. Now, I was actually kind of dizzy.

"Remind me to nev-" He was suddenly cut off by my lips. I don't know why I kissed him. I only know that this was payback for Edward. He needs to see that I'm finished with him. He kissed me back. I had to admit, even in the midst of all this drama, he was a good kisser. I was the first to pull back, sadly. He looked slightly dazed. A faint blush on his cheeks. I turned at looked back at Edward. He face was a look of pure fury. I could see the stranger from the hospital in his eyes, not the real Edward. He knew exactly why I kissed Chance.

Edward yelled to me, "Isabella Marie Swan! This is not over! You bitch!" and with that, he walked off. I laughed loudly, manically, looking forward to Edward's payback.


	10. Payback Plan

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns everything :( Sadly...**

**If there are mistakes, I am sorry.**

**Hey People! I'm _SO _sorry I've been gone! I've been going through a breakup and school is a bitch. I got homework left and right. Please Forgive me? I'll give you a cookie! Here's another mini chapter. I'm getting serious cases of writer's block! Sorry!**

I Hate Him?

Chapter 10- Payback.

BPOV

It's been a week since Edward yelled at me. He said I'd have payback. I haven't seen it yet.

Chance and I did go on our date. I can honestly say I had fun. I don't want to go over it because I can't remember most of it. We may or may not have gotten drunk that night. He's now my boyfriend and we're a 'thing' I guess you could say.

Today is Monday. My Favorite day of the week. Meaning I hate it. Whoever invented Mondays needs to burn in hell while I laugh. Anyway, today started out normal. I rode with Chance to school, we kissed and went to class. Well, it was during lunch when it happened. I was through the lunch line, like normal, when I heard laughing. Tanya laughing to be precise. Wait, I thought that bitch was in jail! Who the fuck let her out! I turned quickly to find an unexpected surprise. Tanya was sitting by my boyfriend. They were laughing. I could feel my face get hot with anger. She lifted her arm and stroked his bicep. I could see the blush on his face. I could also see something in his eyes, that I never saw before when he looked at him. My anger suddenly dissipated, and was replaced by hurt. There sat the girl who nearly killed me, with my boyfriend, laughing and cuddling almost. Bile rose in my throat. I walked out of the cafeteria. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text, from Chance.

_I'm breaking up with you Bella. Bye._

Unexpected tears fell from my eyes. That asshole! He's just like Edward! I stormed out of the school and walked home.

EPOV

I chuckled as I watched hurt fall on beautiful Bella's face. My plan was working. My plan of Payback. First: Separate Chance from Bella. Check. Second: Have Bella heartbroken. Check. Third: Be Bella's shoulder to cry on. Working on it. Fourth: Make her fall in love with you completely. Not there yet. And Finally, Crush her heart like she did to you. It was fool proof. Right? Yep.

I looked over at Tanya and Chance. I laughed when she kissed his cheek. Stupid Bitch. I was the one to bail her out. Easy. Then I paid her to be with Chance long enough to hurt Bella. She loved that idea. She hates Bella. Sees her as a challenge. It's retarded but hey, it help me.


	11. Voices

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry. I've been having really bad problems. You guys probably hate me. I wouldn't be surprised. My little is got taken to her dad's. Dirt, as I call him. Now they live in Texas and we're fighting as hard as possible to get her back before new year's. Plus, I've moved so I haven't had internet the past month. And, not to mention, my family dog just passed away. She was with us for 13 years. My life has been hell. But, I promise, I will NEVER take this long to update again! I LUV YA'LL!**

I Hate Him.

Chapter 11-Voices

**BPOV:**

My chest ached. Seeing Chance dump me for the town skank was not fun. It'd been a week since Chance texted me and for some unknown reason, I can't cry about it. Sure, It hurts, but it's not tear-worthy I guess. Sad huh? Well, on the bright side, my wrist and ribs are almost completely healed, the one around my heart though, is completely healed. Edward came by yesterday to apologize. I didn't listen to the jackass but it was a nice gesture. I hate to say it, but I do forgive him. He hasn't been rude or inconsiderate to me once. He's actually acting like a gentleman. I didn't know that was every possible for him. Today he's supposed to come by and help me with homework. I guess he wants to be friends now. That's good, except that I like him. A lot.

The door bell rang and I immediately jumped up and ran to it. Eager to have Edward over.

"Whoa Bells. In a hurry?" My dad asked from the couch. I ignored him and opened the door. There, stood Edward. I smiled internally then slapped myself mentally. _You idiot! He's the moron who almost got you killed from the gang of bitches! _My internal smile faltered and I remembered. I've got to be cautious around him. I opened the door wide for him.

"Come on in Edward." He stepped in and I could smell his scent in the air since he was close. I closed my eyes momentarily then opened them back up. His smirk was evident, but not the cocky, arrogant one I'm used to.

"Hello Bella" His voice was sweet, first time I've ever heard it like that.

"Hello Edward. I'll show you upstairs. We can study there." I shut the door then walked upstairs. I heard him follow behind me.

I opened my door and stepped inside. Charlie knew about Edward coming over. He trusted me. Thank god.

Edward followed me and sat on my bed as if he were at his own house.

"Nice room Bella." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, a faint blush graced my cheeks.

"Thanks Edward." I sat beside him. Then I noticed, he didn't bring his math book. "Um...Edward? Where's your math book? We're supposed to be studying."

"I know. Sorry Bella. I forgot it at home. Besides, I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh" I looked down. "About what?"

"Chance. I figured it hurt and that you needed someone to talk to" His voice sounded caring.

"I don't know" I looked up at him. His eyes showed sympathy and something else. I couldn't tell what it was. "Edward..."

"You can talk to me. I'm your friend Bella" Then he hugged me. Holy mother of Jesus! He's hugging me! My internal alarms went off like crazy but I ignored them. I hugged him back. Tears fell, but they weren't from Chance. The word 'friend' registered and I didn't want that. I'm so pathetic. I could tell from his hug that it was purely innocent. I could feel his hand rubbing my back, soothing me. He didn't know that the tears weren't from Chance, but from him.

EPOV:

My plan is working. I have Swan in my arms currently. Crying. This is too easy. I didn't know that Chance leaving would hurt her this much. I internally shrugged. Who cares? Soon, she'll be mine then I'll crush her little heart like my foot to a bug. I smirked while she couldn't see. Yes, I was being an asshole, but this little idiot deserved it. I'll be glad when I can see her little face crush.

I looked down and saw her tears. I could feel a crease in my forehead as confusion clouded my evil thoughts. Those tears don't belong there. It mars her beautiful complexion. Sudden;y I mentally slapped myself. _You're here to hurt her Cullen! Not worry about her wimpy ways and her skin!_ I could feel my inner thoughts battling. One, a small voice, told me to give up and be the man who made her tears stay away. The other, My primary one, was screaming at me to stop being a pussy and give this woman what the deserved. Eventually, the big one won. I smiled at his macho bravado. It's rather amusing.

"EDWARD!" I suddenly was snapped out of my thoughts about my little picture of the voices in my head to look down at the beautiful girl who just screamed my name

"Yes?" I said pleasantly.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" I could almost hear the hysteria and amusement in her voice.

"Yes I did." When I really didn't.

"What did I say?" A smirk appeared on her face and the little voice inside my head decided to make an appearance, complimenting her smile. I almost had the big voice slap him.

"Um...You said I'm the most gorgeous man alive and that you want me for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and that we need to run away together to paradise after we get married in Hawaii." I lied, a smile on my face. The smile was fake of course and I was laughing inwardly. I saw a faint flash of what looked like weakness and I believe longing in her eyes before she rolled them and it was gone. Well, the plan is running smoothly. Now time for the secret Cullen move that my dad pulled on my mom years ago on their first date. The kiss. The little voice smiled and whispered that I'd enjoy it while the big voice screamed at me to get it over with already. What part of me wanted to kiss Bella? That's unbelievable! I hate her!

I grabbed her chin softly and stroked her cheek. These moves were inbred in every Cullen's brain on how to get a girl. I felt her sigh softly and saw her eyes close. I rolled my eyes once they were shut. Stupid little girl. I leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't full tongue but it wasn't a peck either. I felt her relax and melt in my arms. She tasted like ambrosia. It was amazing. The voices in my head melted away as I kissed her. My plan was almost thrown out the window if it meant I could kiss her more. Then, I was thrown back to reality when I remembered what she did to me. How she hurt me and humiliated me. I smirked inwardly and let the evil of my mind cloud my judgment. Now I would crush her. She is mine now and I will crush her like a fly.

The little voice retreated. Finally. I slowly pulled back and looked at her Her face was flushed and her eyes were still closed. I smirked again. This is too easy.

**OH! Edward you evil little bastard! Anyway, Reviews are like the sun to my flowers. The wind beneath my wings. The weed to a hippie! I should stop. Being a little over dramatic. But, to my defense, I will admit that I am a review whore. LUVS!**

**~CatyAnn**


	12. Crushing her little heart

**A/N~ Hello! I decided to update today because; 1. I'm out my writer's block for the time being. And 2. I LUV U GUYS! Anyway, thank you guys for reading my story! It will be finished soon! Yay! My first completed story! I might make this M eventually because I don't know whether or not to throw in a lemon or not. Review and Tell me your opinion! **

**These wonderful characters belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

I Hate Him

Chapter 12- Crushing her little heart.

BPOV: Oh my god! He kissed me! I smiled and opened my eyes to his glorious face. He truly was a god from Olympus set to steal my heart. Well, he's fulfilled his mission.

"Wow," I said like an idiot. He smirked and pecked my lips softly.

"Bella? Would you like to go to the spring formal?" He asked softly. I smiled and blushed. I'd totally forgotten!

"Sure Edward." He smiled and stood up. "I should get going."

"Okay." I nodded and watched him walk out my door. When I was certain he'd left, I started dancing like a five year old on crack. Edward Cullen asked me out to the dance! That's when I remembered, The dance is in exactly a week! Next Friday! I don't have a dress! I quickly ran to my phone and dialed Alice's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Alice! I'm having a problem!"

"Okay. What is this problem of yours?" She sounded so cool. How can she sound like that! Oh wait, she doesn't know the situation!

"I don't have a dress for the spring formal! Edward just asked me out to it and I have no dress!" I sounded like a bomb was about to go off near my house. Damn I need to calm down.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down Bella. Breathe. Good Girl" She sounded like she was soothing a mental patient. "Now, Back up. Who asked you to the dance?" Now a hint of panic was in her voice.

"Edward Cullen" I heard have in intake of breath. I listened, preparing for the rant.

"My Brother! Bella! How could you! You know what he's like! He's probably only trying to get into your pants! How could you betray me like this? We're both supposed to hate him and then you suddenly agree to got to the dance with him! I can't-" She was ranting a mile and minute and it took me time to understand what she was saying. "believe you could be so stupid! We're best friends! Rose is going to-" I cut her off.

"Alice! Stops! Calm down Alice. Breathe. Good Girl" I could practically feel her scowl from me using what she did. "Now, Yes Edward asked me. But, in my defense, he's changed. Your brother isn't the player he used to be. Now, get your pixie ass over here and help me. If you do, I'll let you play Bella barbie" I tried not to groan. A giggle resounded from the cellphone.

"Okay Bella. All is forgiven. I'll pick you up in ten minutes. We're going to Port Angeles. If we';re lucky, they'll still have some dresses." At that statement, I did groan. Trying on fifty or so dresses, shoes, purses, scarves and anything else Alice wanted. What have I gotten myself into?

XooXooXXXooXooX

Shopping with Alice was a nightmare. I was right. Currently, I have three dresses, two pairs of shorts, five tank tops, ten pairs of jeans, and fifteen new shirts. Over half this stuff we weren't even supposed to be shopping for, but what Alice wants, Alice gets. Her little gold card had every employee at the store helping and shit like that. Charlie had to help me carry everything in because my scrawny arms could hold it all, while Alice, hold nearly twice as much as me, carried everything of hers with ease. I guess she does this often.

The dress I got was a sapphire blue with a slit up the thigh. It had no back and cut just above my ass. Black and white gems littered the v-cut near my nonexistent breasts. This is like something Alice or Rosalie would wear. Not me. I don't know how Alice talked me into it. I think she used to words "Drooling" and "Staring" and "Can't keep his hands off of you". I guess that's how she persuaded me. She agreed to come back over Friday night before Edward came to pick me up and work on me. That, I'm scared of. She's like a little hellion when it comes to her makeup. If I even suggest not wearing any or not to wear what she wants me to, I swear the fiery pits of hell burn in her eyes. That shuts me up instantly. For a pixie, she's scary as fuck.

XooXooXXXooXooX

The next week passed in a blur. I caught glances of Tanya and Chance making out during lunch often. What an asshole? How could he do that? Blow me off for another girl? Well, if he gets a disease and dies from it, I'll laugh like hell. Edward sat by me everyday. Alice always rolled her eyes but took it and said nothing. We were the talk of the school the whole week. Most the whispers were "why is she with him?" and "so the innocent Bella Swan is dating Edward Cullen?" and, my favorite "What is she doing with HIM! He's so out of her league.". These people were terribly shallow, but I guess that's what you get in a small town.

Tonight's the night. Alice is coming in an hour. Fun. I must've looked anxious because Charlie kept asking me what the matter was. I know I felt anxious, which is a first considering I hate dances and I hate being in public. I guess Edward bring out the good in me. In the middle of my inner monologue, our doorbell chimed. Well, Alice is either in a hurry or the hour passed quickly. I looked up at the clock. The hour passed quickly. Wow.

I ran to the door and opened it. There stood Alice, holding a huge makeup bag. Pure seriousness was written on her face. I guess she was in no mood to play games. I could see that she already had her dress and makeup on. Her dress was purple and black. It hugged her body tightly. Her hair was in a bun and she work a black choker. She looked like a twisted Tinkerbell. I nearly laughed when she gave me a scowl. I guess I accidentally said that out loud. Oops.

"Bathroom Bella. We only have two hours to make you perfect," she said. Her voice was low and commanding. I smirked and she walked in. We both made out way to the bathroom. She set up a chair and forced me to sit.

"Now Bella. Close your eyes and let me work my magic." I obeyed. I think I must've dosed off a couple times because she kept flicking my ear to wake me up. I got tired of it after the third time and opened my eyes. She was nearly done. I could tell. I glared at her.

"That hurts Alice." She giggled and smiled.

"Then quit falling asleep." I rolled my eyes and watched as she finished. "Done!" she shouted. I finally got a good look since last time I tried, she flicked my ear. That shit hurts! She made the brown in my eyes pop with smokey eyeshadow in a dark blue and black. She didn't put much base and blush on considering I could make that happen almost instantly. I smiled and hugged her tightly, trying to hold back tears since I didn't want to ruin my makeup.

"Thank you Alice!" I squealed for the first time in my life. Edward will love it! She carefully pried my arms off of her.

"We're not done yet." She handed me my dress and helped me put it on without smudging my makeup. Last was my hair. She let it flow freely but curled it more near the ends. I was perfect. I smiled and blushed in the mirror.

"Alice. You're a miracle worker!" I hugged her again. She laughed.

"I know. Now go downstairs and show your dad. I'm sure he'll want pictures." I groaned and nodded. Pictures weren't my strong suit. I let her go and began walking downstairs. Sure enough, my dad snapped a couple pictures. I rolled my eyes and ran to the door when the bell rang. He's here! I opened the door and gasped. There stood Adonis himself. Edward wore a black tux with a rose attached. I smiled.

"Edward."

EPOV:

My plan is working perfectly. I'm standing outside her house, smiling. I ran the doorbell and less then a second later, the door was open. There, stood a goddess. Bella. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Edward" I heard her sigh my name.

"Hello Ma'am. Ready to go?" I smiled and held out my hand. Alice stood behind her. Figures. I saw her glare at me. She's waiting for Jasper to get here.

"Sure. Let me grab my stuff." She reached over and grabbed a jacket and a blue clutch. She took my hand. I looked up at Charlie Swan.

"I'll have her back by ten sir." I said respectfully

"You better. Now go have fun" He nodded. I smiled and took Bella down to my Volvo. I opened the door for her and smiles as she climbed in.

The drive to the dance was a blur of glaces, giggles and smiles. I'm almost sad that this has to be the place I crush her. She almost seems too innocent to hurt, but I know better.

I walk her in carefully and smile. The auditorium is lit up like a Christmas tree. Streamers are hanging from the ceiling and balloons float from the table. I see a ton of kids swarming the punch bowl and I already know it's spiked. I smirk and look down at Bella.

"Dance with me." She nods slowly and we walk to the dance floor.

"I trip a lot Edward, so I don't think this is a good idea," She said nervously. I chuckled and picked her up, placing her feet on mine.

"Follow my lead." The music slowed down. She laid her head on my shoulder and I smiled softly. I dance us around slowly, her on my feet. I could hear hum softly to the song. It's an old eighties one. I'm surprised she knows it.

"You're beautiful Bella" I whisper in her ear. She shivers and smiles.

"So are you Edward. Thank you for bringing me to this." She kissed me softly. I kissed her back. Now, time to execute the plan. Slowly I placed her down and off my feet. I stepped back. She looked at me in confusion. I smirked evilly.  
>"Now Bella. Didn't your father teach you not to trust strange boys?" I raised an eyebrow. Slowly, people started circling us.<p>

"What? Edward? What are you doing?" She was very confused. I smiled wider.

"Well Bella, this is what I'm doing. Remember when I said I'd give you payback? This is it?" Slowly, understanding covered her features. "You see-" I continued " Bella. I'm not an idiot. I'm not as stupid as you play me for. Inf act, you're the most moronic person alive. Did you honestly think I would actually like you?" The music stopped as the DJ began to listen in . "Bella. You're fake. You're little. You're worthless. I don't see why you'd honestly I would actually like you and ask you to this. I wouldn't want to be seen with you. You're ugly. Fat. I'm surprised Chance even took a liking to you, but that was easily fixed. Tanya!" I smiled as Tanya came and wrapped an arm around my waist. She sneered at Bella. "This is my girlfriend Bella. You've met. Chance is my cousin. Didn't know that did you? He never liked you. I paid him to do that Bella. Now, everyone at this school knows what you are." I smiled as tears leaked down her face. The little voice in my head screamed at me to take it back while the big voice just smiled smugly. She backed up and began crying. Then she turned and left without another word. I laughed. Loudly. Mission accomplished. Crush Bella Swan is now complete.

**EDWARD! How could you! Edward is an ass. But don't worry, he'll regret his actions soon. I promise. REVIEW! **

**Luv You!**

**~CatyAnn**


	13. New Plan

**Disclaimer-I own Nothing! Except the plot**

**A/N- HEY! Here's a new update. Sorry it took so long! I wrote a HUGE chapter and then it didn't save. So, here I go, typing it again. Sadly, this will be a small chapter.**

**I Hate Him?**

**Chapter 13- New Plan.**

**BPOV**

I can't believe he did that! I thought he changed! I can't believe I trusted him!I was going to tell him I loved him that night. I was going to give him something very sacred, my virginity. Now that's over. I never thought I could hate him more then I do now.

After I ran out of the dance that night, I was bawling. I didn't go to school that week because I was "sick". Really, I just didn't want to be laughed at. I hate him! He's ruined me! Alice visits everyday with Rosalie and the rest of the gang. I just stare at the blankly and say nothing. A doctor came over Friday and checked on me. I didn't listen well to what he said. I heard the word "catatonic" more then once. I didn't want to move. I wanted to curl into a hole and mourn. Today was Sunday. My dad, Charlie, ordered that I go to school tomorrow but I didn't want to. I know how it would end up. Everyone laughing and me crying. I guess Edward was right. I am weak. I am pathetic. At least now I know.

School was a nightmare. Tanya and her gang of cunts wouldn't leave me alone and Edward just watched with the smirk on his face. Alice tried to help but it did no good. It lasted like this the whole week. Five days of this torture.

It's Sunday now, A whole week has passed. I lie to my dad now, saying that school is awesome. I don't want him to worry.

On the bright side, I traded in my old truck yesterday for a new motorcycle. She's my baby. Alice paid for most of it and her being Alice, she had it custom made. It was a 2010 Ducati. The bodywork was a emerald green and black. I loved it. I know my dad didn't though.

I was eating breakfast when the thought hit me. What if I could make Edward want me and dump Tanya? I wouldn't stay with him of course but it'd be fucking hilarious to see Tanya upset about her whore boyfriend with "the ugly duckling". I chuckled at the thought. Yep, that's what I'd do. I ran upstairs and called Alice, explaining my plan. I heard her squeal before everything in my right ear went silent. Damn, she made me fucking deaf! My hearing didn't come back for a couple minutes.

"Calm down Alice!" I nearly yelled.

"Oh my god Bella! He's gonna shit brick when I'm done with you! I promise! We need to go shopping and-" I cut her off.

"ALICE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, glad my dad wasn't home to hear me curse. I smiled as she went silent. "Thank you Alice. Now, I trust you but you shop by yourself. I still have blisters from prom shopping." I winced at the memory.

"Okay Bella. See you in a couple hours," And with that, she hung up.

**Hey. Anyway...I know you're mad. I'm sorry. I still luv u guys. So, that means no hunting me down and torching me.**

**-CatyAnn**


	14. AN

Dear wonderful, glorious readers,

I am terribly sorry about the story. I haven't updated in awhile. I am the most hated person in america, now the world. *wink wink* (That was a subtle hint to all my readers in the rest of the world). I am sorry. SORRY! **I'M SORRY! **I love you all. I would give excuses but I know they mean nothing considering they only affect me. I will post an update within the next 48 hours. I promise.

LOVE YOU!

~CatyAnn


	15. Heated Stares, Ruined panties

**Disclaimer-I own Nothing! Except the plot**

**A/N- HEY! I have no excuses for you. Here's a new update. I luv u guys and I love the reviews even more.**

**Chapter-14**

**Heated Stares, Ruined panties, and Horrible Insults.**

BPOV

To say the first day of school after my change was different would be completely true. To say that Edward reacted liked I'd hope, wouldn't be. I thought that he'd be jealous and we ride off into the sunset. Right, because that's how it _always _works. Yeah, my day went so went _so _well.

I'd pulled up into my normal spot. I could feel the stares on my back. As I climbed off, Alice ran up and bombarded me. That is just what I need at seven-thirty in the fucking morning. I took off my helmet and looked at her with a less then amused expression. She obviously took that sign to shut up and through it out the proverbial window in her head, aka her ear.

"Bella! I can't believe you did it! I'm so proud of you," And with that statement of which she took no breath, she tackled me. Good thing I was leaning against my bike or we'd have fallen into a puddle.

"Yes Alice. I did it. When do I not follow through on what I say? Nevermind! Don't answer that!" I pulled back from the hug and smirked.

"Bella! Oh My God! He's gonna be so jealous!"

"Jealous of what Alice? I'm not dating anyone" I frowned at the last part. She looked contrite and I knew something was up. "Alice? What did you do?" My voice held an edge.

"Well...Ikindoftoldeveryonethatyouwe redating," She mumbled.

"What?"

"I kind of told everyone you were dating" She blushed and looked embarrassed. I froze for a second, registering every word that she had said. When it set in, I wasn't happy.

"_What!?_" I nearly screamed. Those who weren't looking before were now. "ALICE! What the fuck were you thinking!"

"I wasn't! He just got so cocky after the dance and acted like he was a god so I wanted to knock him off his high horse. I annoyed me to no end! So, to do just that, I told him you were dating someone. The look on his face was _so _worth it Bella!" She had the decency to look sheepish. I calmed down after hearing it.

"That still doesn't give you the right Alice. You're lucky I love you."

She smiled, "Thank you so much for not murdering me!" I hugged her in return and kissed her cheek in a sisterly manner. My head snapped up when I heard a whistle and catcall.

"Damn Swan! I didn't know you had the hots for my sister! When did you plan on telling your boyfriend that you were a lesbian!" Edward called out to us. Everyone turned at us and snickered. It made my blood boil. "Sis! Bad choice!" he called out again.

I looked up to him and narrowed my eyes, "Fuck off Cullen!"

"No thanks. I watch lesbians, not do them!" He laughed heartily with his friends. Tanya snickered next to him. I began to watch over to them. I wanted to pound his gorgeous head into the ground. Alice grabbed me before I could get to him. I could easily get out of her grasp but the last thing I needed was detention or suspension. I turned and walked into the school, ignoring the catcalls. Fuck them.

My first hour was boring as hell. I've read Romeo and Juliet over an hundred times and I can analyze with my eyes closed. My other hours weren't much help to my boredom. Biology was the only one I looked forward to, and it didn't disappoint.

I sat down and looked at Edward, a smirk on my face.

"What's got you so amused _Swan?_" He sneered my name. I guess he was mad I wasn't in my normal pissy mood.

"Well. How should I start? I've got you so pissed off that it's funny." I laughed, ignoring the glares from the teacher. Edward glared at me as well.

"Fuck off Swan" I smirked at his comeback.

"That the best you can do _Edward?_" I could see that he hated me using his first name. My smirk went into a full blown grin. "Surely the great man-whore Edward Cullen would have a better smart ass remark then just 'fuck off'. What? Did Tanya's diseased pussy finally rot out your tongue? Or was it Jessica?" I nearly laughed. What stopped me was that he was silent. He didn't even look at me the rest of class, and even, the rest of the day.

Tanya left me alone for the most part of today, thank god. Then again, when I punched Jessica kinda helped my case.

_Jessica followed me into the bathroom and began hurling insults. None affected me at all, till she struck a nerve._

"_So? I saw what happened at the dance. Pathetic Swan. I see why your mom left you when you were little." Her nasally voice grated on my nerves. Next thing I new, she was on the floor covering her nose which was gushing blood. I could see the tears falling from her face. Well, that happened better then I planned._

"_Tell the principle or anyone and you won't like what happens next," and with that, I walked out._

I laughed at my flashback. That bitch got what she deserved. I'm surprised at what I've done today. I told of the asshole and punched one of the lost puppies that follows Tanya. Today has been a really good day.

Home, that's where I'm riding currently. Edward's broken face in my mind. I was so focused on him that I didn't see the deer in the road. I'm on a very narrow road that leads to the cliffs in La Push-I didn't want to go home- where the oceans and coast are. When I finally do see it, it's too late. I gasp and swerve, hitting the metal post and going airborne right over a cliff and...

**I AM EVIL! LOL Hoped you liked it**

**~CatyAnn**


	16. Broken Mind

**Hey guys. I've been studying for finals and stuff. Gotta love school! Get an education! Yeah! Right...Teachers can suck my disco stick. Anyway, here's the update you've been DYING for. P.S.- The illnesses and problems are...not realistic. Purely from imagination. Oops.**

I Hate him

Chapter 16-Broken mind

**Previously:**

_I was so focused on him that I didn't see the deer in the road. I'm on a very narrow road that leads to the cliffs in La Push-I didn't want to go home- where the oceans and coast are. When I finally do see it, it's too late. I gasp and swerve, hitting the metal post and going airborne right over a cliff and.._

I fell. Pain shattered through me as I hit a rock while tumbling down the cliffs. Suddenly, everything was in slow motion. I could see the water beneath me and see my bike next to me. You know the saying that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes? Bull. Shit. I see water, feel pain, and am fucking pissed. This life shit is-OW! I screamed as I hit the water with a large _smack!_ The pain in my ribs made it hard to breathe, not that I could since I was under water. The water was cold, and wet of course. Look at me, dying and I'm making jokes. Everyone copes with things their own way huh? I let out a chuckle, and with that, my last air bubble. I could feel water entering me but I did nothing to struggle, like I was welcoming it. I watched the bubble float up and up till it reached the surface. It was clear and beautiful, the last beautiful thing I'd see. Soon, my lungs were filled. My eyes closed of their own accord and I drifted, fading to black.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._What the fuck is that incessant noise?! If that's my alarm saying that I missed school, I will be pissed beyond belief. What is up my nose? Did Jake lick me again or place a toy on my face? No...It doesn't smell like Jake. In fact, it smells like Death in here. What the fuck is up with my room? I tried to reach up and turn off that annoying alarm but I could move. It felt like Jake was sitting on me. Dumb dog. I tried to move my lips but they too wouldn't budge. My eyes wouldn't budge.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._ Somebody needs to turn off that damn alarm before I shoot myself! Well, I couldn't do that considering I can't move but it's the though that counts! I continued to struggle more and more, but moving was impossible. Dammit! I began to panic as thoughts ran through my head. What if I'm paralyzed? What if I'm dead and this is hell?

_Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep! _The alarm intervals were be getting closer together. Suddenly, the silence-behind the alarm-was interrupted

"Carlisle!? What's happening!?" I heard someone say. Male possibly. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard and bells all at once. I heard footsteps run into my room. Good, maybe somebody can take Jake off me. I wanted to talk but that's obviously not going to happen soon.

"I'm not sure Edward." The second voice, Carlisle, seemed confused. What about? All of a sudden, I felt hands on me, checking my pulse and moving my head. It opened my eyes but I couldn't see. "Unresponsive. Still comatose. I'm sorry Edward" And the footsteps left. Edward? What kind of name is that? Almost as bad as _Isabella._ Suddenly, his words rang in my head. _Comatose! _What the fuck!? I am NOT in a coma! I can feel, hear, and smell! What happened to cause this!? Then light sounds entered the room, like a heartbeat, only slower. Maybe footsteps.

"Edward. You should go eat. You've been in the hospital room for a week and haven't showered of left her side. She'll be fine. I know you're sad." A childlike voice filled the void of the room. It faced away from me, but the sounds echoed in this room. I knew I was in the hospital now. Coma and hospital seem to go hand in hand. Great! Just what I need! It's the beginning of my ninth grade year and I miss a _WEEK! _**(A/N- She's a senior and it's near the end of the year.) **Moving to forks was supposed to be my fresh start! Not my use of being a loser.

"I can't Alice. What if she wakes up? I need to be here."The beautiful voice sounded again. I heard despair.

"I know Edward. Please. If she wakes up, she wouldn't want you to be wasting away." The girl voice filled the room, I heard pity.

"Alice-" so that was her name. " No. I need to be here." Edward sounded final in his statement. _Oh Edward...I wish I could talk...even if I don't know who you are..._Suddenly a loud squeak sounded in the room and someone grabbed my hand. "Bella! Bella! Can you hear me? If so, move or something! Please!" Edward spoke just as Alice yelled for Carlisle. I wanted to scream but couldn't move. I must've mumbled or something for him to rush over. _Poor Edward...I'm so sorry..._ I felt voice move but my lips stayed closed. "Bella! Good baby. Wake up. Please..."

"Edward, you need to calm down." Carlisle spoke "It's obvious she can hear you. You need to relax before you overwhelm her." Then I felt somebody else grab my hand and squeeze. I know it was Carlisle. "Bella. You're in a hospital. You're safe. I know you can here me." And slowly, I felt and heard people walk in. Warmth filled me as I began to feel safe. And my body seemed to let go. I could move. I wiggled my fingers and toes. Gasps rang through the room as my eyes opened.


	17. Great! She's Broken!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. Finals and Christmas and...Enough excuses! I've just been lazy. I'm sorry. :( Here's a new update in the drama of Bella's life. **

**I Hate him?**

**Chapter 17- Broken.**

**BPOV**

To say that the light was bright would be an understatement. I was blinded as the florescent light burned my corneas. I blink back the tears and looks around me. White. Everywhere. That's the only thing to describe the horrid atmosphere of this awful place. People surrounded me, most I didn't know. I looked around quickly for my mom, and when I didn't see her, I knew something was wrong. I wanted to scream and shout but as I opened my mouth to speak, air burned my throat and left a trail of fire to my lungs. I tried to force the cords in my throat to move, to produce a sound, but nothing happened. I could see the dust leave my throat. Water. A croak left my throat as I forced the sound out. A man with blinding blonde hair and a face like a Greek god walked up. I could tell he was the doctor by the coat he wore and the formal clothes under it. He handed me a cup of water with a small straw. I took it and drank greedily. Disappointment enter me and clouded my face as the water disappeared quickly. I frowned and a moan left my throat.

"More." My voice sounded unused and bitter. Even to my own ears. I could only imagine how it sounded to them.

As my awakening finally hit my brain, my surroundings became more apparent and less white. The people surrounding me slowly came into focus. I looked at all of them, studying their features and trying to piece who they were. A small girl, smaller than me, sat at the foot of the bed. Her uncanny beauty startled me. The spikes in her black hair and her sparkling green eyes deterred and slightly unnerved me. I could see the barely contained excitement underneath her fragile exterior.

Next to her was a large and lean man. His hardened exterior reminded me of a soldier in battle. He seemed to take no mercy in his stance. His long blonde hair surrounded his golden eyes. He seemed to radiate calm, but never be calm himself. He stood close to the short girl, holding her shoulder in a comfortable and loving gesture. It showed me their intimacy, even as they hid it now.

Behind the calm blonde was a large and rather burly man. His muscles reminded me of the thick cacti in Arizona. I wanted to cower away and hope he didn't see me, for fear of what he could do. Before I could execute my plan, I looked at his face. He had a rather babyish face with a large grin. The feeling of fear quickly left as I could see the hope and love and childish nature in his blue eyes. He reminded me of a brother I'd wanted as a child. I knew he couldn't do me harm.

In his arms stood a tall and statuesque model. He golden locks trailed to her waist and shined with a radiance only the sun could match. She was curvy and made me feel two inches tall. My small resource of self esteem flew out the window as I caught the sneer on her beautiful face. I could see that she didn't want to be here.

On the wall closest to my bed sat two others, completing the population in my room. A woman sat on the far end of the bench. Her deep brown hair and brown eyes made me feel warm. I wanted to crawl over and curl into her lap. The concern and joy in her eyes nearly made me cry. Her emotions were raw and looked untouched by society. She was unbidden in her motherly looks. Her eyes crinkled in the corners and smile lines suggested age, but also love.

Next to her was the saddest vision I have come across in all my 15 years. **(A/N~ She's 18 now. 15 as a freshman since she thinks she's still in Phoenix.) **There sat a boy, with the appearance of a man. His shoulders were hunched, as if overcome with great sadness. His bright emerald eyes had purple circles around them, making them stand out and giving him age beyond his years. I could see the sorrow and anguish and an unidentifiable emotion deep in the recesses of the green. He seemed broken and fractured. His hair was a mess upon his head. The brown-copper strands were separated into the shape of a hand, as if a hand had been there far too long. I could see that he needed a shower and food. Comforting him was the first thing that came to my mind as I spied on this broken Adonis. His beauty seemed to hide his multifaceted agony. It too everything I had to not reach out and hold him. _Poor Adonis, _I thought.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the little pixie girl squealed, apparently unable to contain herself.

"Bella! You're awake!" and with that squeal, she pounced. Her tiny arms wrapped around me before I could process what was happening. The pain in my back and ribs was tolerable and I could handle it. I didn't hug her back considering she was a perfect stranger. After about three minutes of constant squealing and hugging, the little pixie let go. I saw a frown grace her elf-like face. "Bella? What's wrong? Have I hurt you?" Her voice was quiet and uncertain. I quickly gulped down another cup of water and prepared myself for the inevitable.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" My voice was a croak, but still feasible and understandable. I heard eight different but equally astonished gasps. One from each person, including the doctor.

"B-Bella? I'm your best friend," her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't know you. I don't know any of you. Where's my mom and Phil?" I was severely confused.

"Swan?" I heard a voice like velvet. I felt it slide over my skin. The undertone of agony made me sad. I looked over to the broken Adonis sitting on the bench. I stared at him, while he looked at me, seeming even more broken then before.

"I prefer Bella," I tried to keep my voice light. His eyes widened and I watched a tear fall from the corner. The pixie girl hugged the blonde man and began crying. Why? I don't know these people. Why are they here? Why is she crying?

"Great. She's broken!" The blonde woman cried out, a small giggle in her tone.

"Rosalie!" The Adonis hissed at her. I knew she meant no harm with the comment. Was I truly broken?

**A/N~ Oh no! Edward is sad, Rosalie's a bitch, and Bella's broken. Hope you liked it.**

**~CatyAnn**


End file.
